


Free As A Bird in Your Cage

by mc_writer



Series: A New York Encounter [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional, Hook-Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mc_writer/pseuds/mc_writer
Summary: They're finally in the same city, at the same time.Liam cannot find it in him to stay away.





	Free As A Bird in Your Cage

New York is a big city, but it isn’t big enough for the two of them.

Distance makes it easy to forget. It loosens Zayn’s grip on his heart, gives Liam freedom to breathe.

But when they’re in the same city, Liam gets tunnel vision. He can only focus on one point in space, because the only place that matters is where Zayn is.

The city is too small to stay away from Zayn. Liam doesn’t try.

Liam knows love also makes space.

Because with Zayn above him, around and all over him? This room feels like the entire world.


End file.
